Fate: Grand Royale
by LunarPendragon
Summary: Just trying to find herself a job, Emma Lafayette unwittingly gets sucked into the world's first Holy Grail War. With the Grail revealing itself to the world, it proposes a game, bringing to life an app known by many: Fate Grand Order. However, as Emma will quickly learn, things aren't as fun as the fictional game.
1. Prologue

It was supposed to be a simple job interview. I had taken a tag off of the flier left on campus and submitted my resume. A day later, I was contacted and told to come in for the interview. I was ecstatic. I had been struggling to find a new job for months, and finally, I was given a chance, even if it wasn't solid yet.

 _Event Organizer._ That's what the flier said. I figured it would be fun. Way better than the job I was trying to leave.

I went to the building, it was modern; the walls mainly composed of glass windows. There was a security guard at the entrance, and when I told him why I was there, he ushered me to the elevator and told me to head to the top floor. I obeyed.

My stomach was flipping with excitement and fear. I patted my face and smoothed down my hair. I looked over my clothes, and took a deep breath as the elevator came to a stop.

My head was spinning slightly as I stepped onto the top floor. There was another desk, but this time, a female secretary sat behind it. The second she saw me, she nodded and pressed a button before speaking into some kind of intercom.

"She's here."

There was a short pause, then a deep voice spoke from the other end: "Send her in."

The woman just motioned her head towards some double doors. I nodded nervously, and it was only at that moment that I thought to myself: This is kinda fancy for an organizing job.

That should have been my warning sign.

As soon as I walked in, my phone began to go insane. I instinctively grabbed it, glancing at the screen and spotting a symbol I had only seen in my favorite game. The app Fate Grand Order was going haywire. I tried to turn off the screen, but the symbol remained. I tried turning off my phone, but that didn't work either.

"Don't bother. That's just your credentials," the same voice I had heard over the intercom spoke. It was louder, but still full of static.

I looked up, finally realizing I was alone in the massive, dimly lit room. High above my head was a large speaker that buzzed before the man's voice returned, coming straight out of the device.

"Emma Lafayette. 21 years old. Five foot, eight inches tall. Born May second. Blood type: O. Currently enrolled in a university far too expensive for her to keep on affording. Trying to find a new job and get a new start somewhere."

The blood completely drained from my face. I stared at the speaker in disbelief. Every piece of information he spoke was right.

"Trying to find her purpose in the world," the voice continued.

I turned towards the door, tugging on the handles, but gasped as it remained shut. My phone continued to go wild in my hand, the symbol glitching slightly, but remaining bright on the screen.

"You have been chosen for a very special game."

I opened my mouth to speak when the lights suddenly went out. A mere second later, there was a sharp pain in the back of my neck, and I was knocked unconscious.


	2. I

"Her magical circuits have already settled."

"Already?"

"She already had slight natural abilities."

"I would call bullshit, but, after what we've seen this path month…"

 _Why can't I move? My body feels so heavy. Who's talking out there? I don't recognize those voices. Who are they?_

"Move her to the recovery room. When will she be awake?"

"An hour. Maybe less."

 _I'm awake now. I just…can't open my eyes. Why can't I open my eyes?_

"Good. Is everything set up for when she wakes up?

"Yes."

"Alright. Take her away."

My body jolted slightly, then began to glide who-knows-where. I must have been on some kind of cart to begin with, because my body wasn't lifted until the very end of my journey. There was another sudden jolt, and two sets of hands lifted me carefully before my body was placed on something soft. A bed?

The whole time, I was panicking, struggling to move my body or open my eyes. Nothing worked. I listened as footsteps carried themselves far away from me. There was a soft click not too long afterwards. A door?

I laid there, motionless, for what felt like hours. Why did that interview lead to this? Where was I? What was going on?

So much fear was bubbling inside of me, I wanted nothing more than to scream from the top of my lungs.

"Please don't be scared, Senpai," a sweet voice spoke. It was…oddly familiar.

Slowly, I felt my body lighten. My eyes finally managed to open, but I winced and quickly shut them as a bright light permeated the area I was in. Blinking a few times, I struggled to adjust to the new scenery before me.

"How are you feeling?" the same voice wondered, now closer than before.

I slowly turned my head to see a familiar looking girl with short, purplish hair and purple eyes hidden behind black glasses. She stared at me with quiet worry, but also curiosity. Dressed in a navy blue dress, red tie, and gray and white hoodie, she was a figure I knew all too well.

"Mash…Kyrielight?" I whispered, my voice hoarse as I struggled to sit up. I winced, a sharp pain shooting through my body.

"C-Careful, Senpai. You are still recovering," Mash gasped.

"Recovering from what?" I groaned, staring at my hands that glowed with marks I also recognized. It was then I realized the red symbol on the back of my right hand.

"What the hell is going on?" I whispered, too terrified to raise my voice higher.

"That is why I am here to explain, Senpai."

I sat in silent panic, my breathing uneven as I struggled to wrap my head around what was happening to me.

"S-Senpai?"

"What's happening?" I repeated.

"You have been chosen for the first ever Holy Grail War."

"The Holy Grail doesn't exist," I mumbled, my hands trembling as they laid limp on my lap. I glanced at Mash, still unsure as to how she was standing before me.

"It does…just…not in the form many assumed. Your world talks of the grail as a cup or bowl, or even a jewel. But, that isn't what appeared over a month ago." Mash turned away, glancing towards the only door in the room, and the only thing that wasn't a stark white color. Waving her hand, a holographic screen appeared suddenly, along with an image.

The golden statue of a woman stood in the middle of the ocean; helicopters and boats surrounding her. She was posed almost identical to Bouguereau's Birth of Venus painting, except that her hands were holding a strange, glowing orb rather than her own hair. Her face was stoic, eyes closed and features tranquil and beautiful.

"Why hasn't this appeared on the news?" I wondered, still unsure about what was truly real.

"Governments all over the world have made sure it hasn't reached the public eye."

"And this is the Holy Grail?"

Mash nodded. "Beautiful…isn't it?"

I had to agree. "So…um…how do I start this?" I pointed at the screen. "Holy Grail." I pointed to myself. "Contestant? Like…fighting for the Grail?"

"Yes."

"Who else is fighting for it?"

"Every nation in the world. Each nation has chosen a group of people they deemed worthy, and will put them into battle."

"To the death," I assumed, my heartbeat quickening.

Mash frowned, seeming uncomfortable as she glanced away from me and at the screen. "Unfortunately…you are right, Senpai."

"O-Oh…" Before I could panic entirely, I asked another question: "So, if there are groups, do I have teammates?"

"No. You are on your own, Senpai. The groups are simply a way for each nation to feel they have a better chance at winning. More fighters means a better chance at the Grail. I suppose that is their way of thinking."

"You said things changed about a month ago. Is that when the grail appeared?"

"Yes."

"Why? And from where?"

"No one knows where it comes from, but it did give its purpose."

"So it speaks?" I whispered, cocking an eyebrow.

"Very little, but yes. It says…it is bored."

"Bored?" I blinked. "The Holy Grail, item full of magical power…is bored?! You must be kidding me! This battle is being started because it's bored!"

Mash grew uncomfortable again. I apologized for raising my voice, and went on to my next question.

"Okay. So I understand the world is fighting for the Grail. I'm guessing she grants a wish to the winner"—Mash nodded—"and I understand there are teams, but not teams. But…how do you come into this? Last I checked, you were a character from a fictional game I played. These marks on my body; the magical circuits, and the command seals on my hand…all this is supposed to be fake. So why is it real now? Don't tell me the games were real all along and the creators were preparing us or something."

"No," Mash giggled softly. It was the first time she smiled. "That is not it. The Grail, as I've said, is bored. And…I suppose it's found the game an interesting way to waste time"

"So, it's decided to replicate the game to satisfy its boredom."

Mash nodded.

"So I'm a master now."

Another nod.

"One servant?"

She shook her head, reaching into the pocket of her hoodie to pull out a leather-bound deck of cards. Handing them to me, Mash's lilac orbs watched intently as I pulled the cards out. Upon seeing their images, I gasped, and couldn't fight the small grin appearing on my lips.

"These are my servants. All of them. From the game." I flipped through the deck, looking at my Sabers, Riders, Lancers, and so on. The cards were beautiful. More elegant than I could have ever imagined. There were no stats at the bottom of the cards, and no stars at the top, but it still had the same decorative frame from the game, and the servant's class and name. Anything that was gold or silver actually shimmered and felt much smoother than the rest of the cards. The images of the servants were so vibrant and realistic, I could practically see them move in my hands.

"Senpai, hold one up and call their name," Mash instructed softly.

I nodded, rising from my bed, the soreness in my muscles now gone. I held up my first golden saber. "Altria Pendragon. Alter," I spoke, raising the card in front of my face.

The card glowed, then, vanished from my hands at the same moment a white light appeared before me, taking the shape of the woman I had called. In a few seconds, the light faded, and Altria Pendragon Alter stood before me.

She was shorter than I had expected, but carried an aura that made me feel much, much smaller than her. She stood proudly, chin up and sword held out before her with both her hands on the hilt. She wore the dress of her last ascension stage, but I assumed she would change into her armor in battle.

"So. You are my master?" Alter wondered, eyeing me up and down.

"This…is really happening," I mumbled, completely dumbfounded.

"Your servants will fight alongside you in battle. You can summon as many you like, however, the more you summon, the more magical energy is drained from you, Senpai," Mash explained. "So please be careful."

"Are you a servant, Mash?" I questioned.

She shook her head, appearing more down than ever before. "Since all masters achieve me at the start of the fictional game, the Grail thought it would be boring if they were all given me as a servant. So, instead, I was made into the informant for all masters."

"Ah," I nodded, a little bummed out by that knowledge. "I see…"

"Are you prepared for battle, Master?" Alter questioned, slowly and steadily walking around me. Her cold demeanor chilled me to the bone, but I knew she would not harm me.

"Honestly, I don't want to fight," I admitted, knowing all too well that my servant would hate my words. "I'm no fighter. I've never fought a day in my life, not even as a child with my siblings. But, I guess I have no choice?"

"I'm afraid not, Senpai. The magical circuits have already been put into place."

"Are you deciding to be a coward, Master? Then you can die where you stand!" Alter growled, pointing her tainted sword at my throat.

"S-Saber!" Mash gasped.

"I'm not quitting, Saber," I sighed, feeling emotionally drained already. "I can't. It's either fight…or die…and I refuse to die."

Slowly pulling away her sword, Alter nodded, seeming proud and fulfilled by my words. "Very well. I shall work alongside you until your very end, Master."

"Thank you, Altria." I looked at the golden woman on the screen. "Emma Lafayette…Master in the very first Holy Grail war…Who thought a job interview could lead to all this?"


	3. II

About an hour after Mash had filled me in on my unfortunate situation, some men in suits barged in and, rather violently, dragged me out of my room. Altria had returned to her card form before the men arrived, and Mash trailed behind, begging the men to let me go and allow me to walk for myself. The entire time, I was scared speechless. This was really happening. This was it. I was going into a kind of war, and based on my past carefree life, I highly doubted I would make it out alive.

I always told myself that if I was ever in a war, I would be the first to die, I tried to joke with myself mentally, but my words were too grim for me to chuckle at.

The men pushed me into another room with Mash and shut the door. I hit the floor pretty hard, but the adrenaline pumping through my veins caused me to jump back up in a mere second.

"Oh…wow," I whispered, looking around my new area. It was a million times nicer than the sterilized room I had just come from.

The walls were all red, with gold, intricate designs. The floor was covered entirely in a fluffy, red carpet. The furniture was royal-looking; Rococo, if I was correct. They were all made of gold and red. There was a massive bed in the very corner of the room with a deep, crimson canopy surrounding it.

"Is this my room?" I wondered, walking around and stopping at the gold table standing before the biggest screen TV I had ever seen in my life. There was a single remote on the table, but I wasn't interested in turning on the TV just yet.

"Yes," Mash nodded. "This is also where I will remain and talk to you while you are in the battlefield."

"Will I even be able to enjoy this room?"

"I believe so, Senpai."

I glanced at Mash, finally acknowledging what she had called me.

"Emma is fine."

"Huh?"

"Emma. You can call me Emma. I never was too comfortable with being called Senpai in the game," I explained, looking around the windowless room.

"Ah, b-b-but," Mash stuttered, her face flushing bright pink.

I smiled as best I could considering my current situation. "It's okay. I can call you Mash, right?"

"Y-Yes."

"So just call me Emma."

"O-Okay," she whispered meekly, fidgeting with her fingers and staring down at her shoes.

"When does all this start, by the way?" I wondered.

"Four hours."

"Huh." I nodded, walking over to the bed and pressing my hand against it. It was really soft. The softest bed I had ever felt. "Guess I should get ready then." I looked down at my hospital-like robes.

"There is a closet here, Sen-…Emma."

I followed Mash's gaze to an intricate wardrobe. I opened it, but instead of clothes, I was met with a holographic screen similar to the one that had appeared in the last room.

 _Hello, Emma Lafayette. How can I assist you?_

"Talking wardrobe…nice," I mumbled. "Uh…I need clothes for battle."

 _Certainly. I have been programmed with quite an amount of battle attire. What shall I get you? Standard? Magus increase? Burn protection? Defense increase?_

I looked at Mash. "Is this similar to the different costumes from the game?"

"Yes, and no. Each outfit contains a different ability, but not the ones that you may know from the game. Also, there are more options to choose from."

I nodded, looking back at the wardrobe and the little icons that appeared for each outfit. "Hmm…Mash, my first battle…what's the environment?"

"Allow me to check." Waving her hands, a circular, holographic screen appeared before her. "Hmm…city ruins. Weather is mild. No rain. Little wind."

"I see. So…" I cleared my throat. "Wardrobe, give me something for mild weather, and it should have good defense."

 _Certainly. Please stand with arms out._

Obeying, I shut my eyes as a light ran over my body slowly. As it did, my entire outfit changed. I frowned, noticing the default outfit given to characters in the game.

"This one?" I mumbled, gripping the edge of my skirt. "I mean…I guess it is fitting for a beginner like me."

 _It has a good amount of defense, and should fit the desired weather pattern. Is it not to your liking, Emma Lafayette?_

"It's fine." I looked at myself in the mirror, smoothing down my long locks.

"You are taking this well, Emma."

"I'm trying not to think about it too much," I admitted. "I'm just going to jump in. The less I think about the actual fighting, the better. No need to go into shock at this moment."

"I see."

I placed my card holder on my hip, and my hand over my cards. "I have my servants. If I think things through, I should be okay." I didn't believe that. I was a horrible coordinator. I wasn't perfect at the game like some people I had seen online. I still struggled to understand the mechanics and power scales, but…I just had to try my best.

Sighing, I turned away from the mirror just as the room around us jolted. Mash and I gasped, reaching for the nearest piece of furniture to keep us from falling.

"We are being transported to the battle site," Mash informed as the room jolted once more.

"O-Okay," I stuttered, my throat suddenly dry. At the same time I spoke, the massive TV I had ignored earlier suddenly turned on.

"G~ood afternoon, Contestants!" a far too cheery male voice chimed, but all that was displayed on the screen was a strange, circular, mechanical object. Whenever the voice spoke, blue lights pulsated with each syllable.

"Who's that?" I whispered to Mash.

"He calls himself the Game Master. The grail created him to overlook the event and broadcast it."

"Broadcast?"

She nodded, looking at me sadly. "The events of the grail will be broadcasted around the world on ever kind of outlet for everyone to see."

"What?!"

"The grail insisted everyone in the world take part."

"The grail is treating all this like some kind of sporting event!"

"I believe that is something it had in mind."

I felt even sicker than before. Not because the whole world would be watching, but because I had family that would see me and possibly my gruesome death.

"Maybe they won't watch," I whispered to myself aloud.

"Everyone must watch. The grail has taken over all broadcasting systems. Radios, televisions, cellphones, everything."

Oh joy.

"So my family will see…"

"Does that trouble you?"

"I don't want my younger siblings seeing me die."

Mash frowned. "Please have faith, Emma."

I didn't respond. I glanced at the Game Master as he began to speak once more.

"America has finally found their final member! You all know what that means!" This robot was far too cheery. He kinda reminded me of Kaleid Ruby. He was bouncing around the screen and twirling as he spoke excitedly. "The fun can finally begin! In four hours, that is. One member from each nation will be chosen at random, so some of you may have to sit the first round out. Sorry about that." The Game Master sounded as if he were pouting by the way he spoke the last sentence, but the creature had no features. "But enjoy the show! I know the whole world will be! Now! Let's start the raffle to see who will be battling first! Oooh, I'm getting chills just thinking about it."

I prayed I wouldn't be chosen. Clasping my hands tightly together, I watched the screen nervously as a name and picture appeared under each nation's flag. When America's time came up, my breathing quickened and I felt lightheaded. It rolled and rolled, seeming to go on much longer than the other nations. I gripped my arms, squeezing my eyes shut as I prayed to a god I rarely spoke to.

 _Please. Not me. Not yet. I can't,_ I begged.

"And there you have it!"

"Emma," Mash whispered.

I looked at the screen, and for the first time, felt tears well up in my eyes. There, in bold letters and with a picture I never remembered taking, was me.

I was chosen to fight first.

I was going to die on the first day.

The other contestants were laid out before us; each of them looked like they knew what they were doing.

"Let's give these guys a round of applause!" Game Master chimed, bouncing around again. "We'll be seeing them all brawling it out in a couple hours! Get your popcorn ready, Folks!"

"I'm gonna be sick," I whispered.

"Don't worry, Emma. Now that we know who we're up against, we can strategize," Mash tried to sound cheerful, but I just couldn't match her energy. "H-Here. Look." Turning away from the screen, Mash pulled up her own again with the images of my opponents. She then tapped at the screen a bit, and more information was revealed.

Under each person appeared a group of servants.

"These are their most used servants based on their game data."

"Is everyone who's a part of this war a player of Fate Grand Order?"

Mash nodded. "It is one of the requirements for the war. The grail decided it."

"I see." I looked at my picture, spotting my usual cast of servants. There was Saber: Altria Alter, Archer: Emiya, Archer: Chloe von Einzbern, Berserker: Heracles, Rider: Medusa, and Lancer: Prototype Cu Chulainn. It was a weak layout compared to the other components who had many more servants.

"No one has Gilgamesh. I guess that's a good start," I mumbled under my breath, struggling to keep my voice from trembling.

"These three here have an Emiya as well," Mash pointed to each copy. "So it may be best not to use ours."

"Chloe it is then. I find her slightly better anyways. These four all have Altria Sabers. I have one too, but I use Alter more. Should I change that?"

My companion shook her head. "Please remember the power triangles, Emma. Considering her high status in the games, I have no doubts that those people will use Altria in battle. Because of that, we must counter her with an archer."

"Chloe, again."

"Yes. Now, about these Emiyas…"

"My lancer should be able to take them."

"But he isn't on the same level as them."

"I understand that," I sighed. "But I trust him. Weird thing to say, isn't it."

Mash smiled softly, shaking her head. "Not at all. The bond you shared in the game is now real. It is no wonder you feel you can trust in your servants."

"I see…" I nodded, looking at the pictures of my companions. "Cu Chulainn it is. I see a Francis Drake. I doubt she'll appear. If we're going to be put in city ruins, I don't see any use in using Drake."

"You are right. What about Stheno?"

"Considering most of the servants in the lineups are male, I'm sure her master will pull her out in order to use her charm. I need a caster to counter her…I have Mephistopheles. I don't use him much, but in this case, maybe?"

"He is male."

"He's a demon. Maybe he doesn't count?"

"I don't think we should risk it. What about Medea?"

"I've never used her."

"This may be the best time to do so."

Our strategy meeting continued just like that. Mash and I planned out which servants would go best against who. We then moved onto the setting of the first battle. We thought it best to stay on high ground. I would stand beside Chloe, and have Heracles shield me from any other archers. I had to admit, planning did make me feel a slight bit better about fighting. Yes. I was still sure I would die, but being able to plan made me a bit cheerful and confident, I guess. I mean, how many of the masters were actually doing the same? I doubt it wasn't all of them. Some of them had to be cocky and fully confident in their abilities, so they were probably just resting at the moment.

"Ah! Mash!" I gasped, remembering something. "Craft Essence. How does that work here?"

"Oh! Right. Forgive me, Emma," Mash smiled. "All craft essence you had in the game, you now have here. However, some of their attributes have changed to work with battling in real life."

"Where are they?"

Mash pointed to a bracelet on my arm. When had that appeared? I assumed I had gotten it from the wardrobe. "All the data for your craft essence is in there. You can equip them whenever you desire."

"Thank you." I nodded, sitting on my bed and taking a deep breath. I looked at the TV, watching as the countdown read an hour. "What now?"

"We wait," Mash sighed.

Nodding, I clasped my hands tightly together.

The Holy Grail War…made into some sick gameshow for all the world to see. What would my family think? Would some of them even care? Oh god, I cringed when I thought about my funeral. I hope my mother didn't play classical music. That's so cliché. What if she dressed me in a weird dress?! What if the mortician put too much makeup on me and I looked like a clown? Would my siblings cry? Would my father cry? Would there be food? If there wasn't some kind of bowl full of my favorite candies for the small kids, it'd be such a waste.

"You're thinking about something strange, aren't you, Emma?" Mash wondered, watching me closely.

"My funeral. I hope it doesn't suck."

"Emma! Please!"

"Right. Right." Another deep breath. "Positive thoughts. Positive thoughts."

* * *

When the countdown reached its end, the Game Master returned to the screen.

"Welcome! Welcome!" he chimed. "We are now live! Hello, hello, World! My name is Game Master, and welcome to the first Holy Grail War!" there was a fake cheering sound as the ball bounced around the screen. As he went on explaining the rules, Mash walked over and handed me a small ear device.

"Here."

"What's this for?" I whispered, feeling slightly light headed as I grabbed it.

"We can use these to talk to one another."

Nodding, I put it in my ear. "So you'll be watching the fight too?"

"Of course. I will guide you and give you advice whenever I can."

"Thank you." that gave me some relief.

"Here are our first contestants!" Game Master exclaimed excitedly, and my image appeared once more on the screen. "Any of them look familiar? If they don't, lucky you! If they do, well…at least they're famous now! Anyways! Let's get this game started!"

I couldn't help but wonder what my family might be thinking, but I quickly pushed that troubling thought aside as the door to the room opened. The scenery beyond was not the same one I had seen when I entered.

"Good luck, Emma. Please win."

"I'll try," I sighed, stepping out of the door and into a crumbling city.

It kind of looked like a mixture between New York and Tokyo. Some buildings still stood tall, but most of them were tipped over or simple heaps of dust. Broken glass, and exposed metal beams littered the cracked cement floor. To my left was a large screen, most likely once hung on the side of a building for passerbys to watch. As I stood beside it, the screen turned on and Game Master appeared. He was narrating, telling everyone at home what he saw, and showed it as well. I appeared for a few seconds, before the screen flashed to the many other contestants I was against.

"Alright," I took a deep breath in. "Here we go."

Reaching into my deck, I pulled out Chloe's card and summoned her.

"Nice to finally meet you in person, Master," she grinned coyly, hands on her hips. "Try not to die on me, okay?"

"No promises." I looked up at the buildings around us. "Think you can take me up to one of those?"

"So you're really going with the glasses girl's plan?" Chloe huffed, shutting one eye as she lifted her chin arrogantly. "We won't be able to win just by staying on high ground."

"We'll see how far it takes us. So, can you take me?"

Chloe sighed.

"I mean…I could just summon your bro-"

"Okay, okay!" she exclaimed. "Let's go!"

Chloe and I managed to get to the top of one of the buildings. It was empty, lucky for us, and was in a good spot for our plan. Chloe summoned her bow and stood at the edge of the roof, while I took out Heracles' card.

Now. Heracles. Uhhhh…

"H-huge," I stuttered, craning my neck to really look at him. Despite my height, he was still far greater than me, and his muscle mass only added to that. He stared down at me with those distant eyes of his, and let out a low gruff.

"I see a few people," Chloe spoke, voice low and calm.

I quickly snapped out of it, pointing at Heracles as I hurried back to Chloe's side. "Heracles, you're on defense. Please watch over us."

Heracles growled loudly, flexing his massive muscles as he gripped his weapon even tighter in his meaty fist.

The noise caused the crowd of people down below to look up at us. It was at that moment that I could see their faces.

They all looked so scared. Men and women…no…they were children. Teenagers roped in just because they played a game they loved. Some of them were crying, others were looking around frantically, and one even screamed upon seeing us.

"Master, should I kill them?" Chloe wondered, tapping her bow against her shoulder. "They don't look like they'll fight back."

"I…they're scared," I whispered. "We can spare them. Like you said, it doesn't look like they'll fight back."

"Are you sure, Master?" Chloe's questioned appeared disapproving. "This is war."

"Look at them!" I motioned. "They haven't even summoned a servant!" As I spoke, the group began to run and scream for their lives. "See? They're not impor-"

Before I could even finish my sentence, there was a massive explosion. Gasping, I placed a hand over my mouth in horror as the group of children were blown to pieces. My body shook as limbs flew here and there. Discarded arms, legs,…heads… Those who didn't die on impact screamed bloody murder and begged for help. Some cried for their mothers, bringing tears to my own eyes as they truly sounded like kids.

"W-what just happened?!" I screamed, not meaning to be so loud.

"A master didn't share your world views," Chloe scoffed, pointing her chin in the direction of the blast. "Over there. A man. He didn't even use a servant."

"No servant?! That was all him?! How?!"

"You're a mage now. Don't forget that."

The cries of the innocent continued to penetrate my ears. Biting my bottom lip, I looked at my Berserker. He was uneasy, I could feel it. He wanted battle. He wanted blood. He wanted violence. Would it be wise to give him what he wanted? He was a Berserker. I wouldn't be able to tame him for long. There was the possibility of a command seal, but to use one so early in the game wasn't wise. Even I knew that much at least.

"Master. Your orders."

Taking a deep breath, I looked at the cruel man as he set off another bomb, killing off the remaining group.

"Shoot him."

"Okay!" Chloe chimed cheerfully, aiming her bow and shutting one eye. "Easy shot."

However, before my Archer could even strike, Heracles reacted to something behind us. He let out a monstrous roar, jumping between me and another Archer's attack.

"We've been spotted!" Chloe exclaimed as Heracles blocked us with his weapon.

"Emma," Mash's voice echoed in my ear. "Can you hear me?"

Pressing my fingers to my ear, I nodded. "Y-Yeah, Mash. I can hear you. What do you need to tell me?"

"It looks like you weren't the only one with such a plan. Emiya is watching you."

"Oh…Chloe isn't going to like that," I whispered, slowly dropping my hand.

"What?" she blinked before following Berserker's gaze. She instantly flinched, face crinkling in both disgust and resentment. "Him…Bro-…no. I won't call him that."

Another arrow was shot, and once again blocked by Heracles who grew more impatient with waiting. This wasn't good. My plan had fallen apart too soon. I was expecting to stay for a bit longer…what now?

"Chloe, Heracles, let's go!" I called, looking over at the nearest building. I would be able to jump onto the roof just fine, but where would I go afterwards?

Berserker roared once more, not pleased by my orders.

"Come on!" I snapped, jumping to the next building over with Chloe.

"You stupid meathead!" Chloe snapped at Berserker. "Are you trying to go down so soon?!"

But Heracles was beyond words. He began charging in the direction of the enemy's Archer. I gasped, trying to call out to him, but my words fell on deaf, blood thirsty ears.

"Emma, call him back! Hurry!" Mash spoke frantically.

"R-Right! Heracles!" I shouted, raising my hand as a light appeared in it. "Return to your card form!"

Another arrow came hurdling towards us, but before it could pierce my Berserker, he was back in my hand as a simple tarot-based card. Emiya's arrow nicked my arm, and I yelped in fear. My adrenaline began pumping more than ever before as Chloe and I ran. We found a nearby door and took it, entering the building.

"Just great! I knew this plan wasn't going to work!" Chloe barked.

Panting, I gripped my arm in fear, staring at the gash. Blood seeped out of the wound. It wasn't much, but it was far more than I ever wanted to see.

"I-I'm going to die," I whimpered, falling to my knees. "I'm going to die. Oh my God! I'm going to die!" I began panicking, gripping my hair as I started hyperventilating. "I don't want to do this! I can't do this! I can't! I'm not a fighter! I want to go home!"

"Master, stop being a baby!" Chloe scolded, grabbing me violently by the shoulders and giving me one rough shake. "You're a fighter now, whether you like it or not! So suck it up, and fight!"

"But I can't!" I sobbed.

"You can! You're my master, right?! The one who leveled me up to the fourth ascension in just three days?!"

"There's people out there who could have done it in one!"

"Stop doubting yourself, you idiot!"

I hiccupped, staring at her sadly.

"Now. Listen up. We're going to come up with a plan, and we're going to fight."

"I-I'm not a strategist," I whispered.

"Fine. Then we just fight," she shrugged nonchalantly. "Summon Alter. And that Cu guy too. We always work best together."

"Careful, Emma," Mash warned. "The more servants you summon, the more mana you waste. It may be too early for you to summon three servants at once."

Mash was right. Just summoning two made me tired. But, Chloe was also right. I needed my usual team. I was willing to take the chance at this moment.

Grabbing the cards, I let out a shaky breath. "Altria Alter! Cu Chulainn!"

"Emma!" Mash gasped disapprovingly.

My three main servants now before me, I slowly rose to my feet. "I don't want to die…so…please…let's not die!"

Cu grinned boyishly. "No way in hell am I going to let those guys out there take me down."

Alter simply nodded, looking disgusted by the mere sight of me. I'm sure she heard my breakdown, and losing my mental strength was something I know she greatly disapproved of. Still, we would need to work together for now.

The four of us ran down the stairs of the building, stopping at the twenty-eighth floor. Chloe took post by the windows, while Cu checked the area.

"Clear," he called.

"Good," I nodded. "Chloe, do you see anyone outside?"

"There's already piles of bodies all over the place," she mumbled.

"And none of them fell because of us," Alter tsked.

"How the hell did they manage so fast?" I wondered, looking out the window myself. Chloe was right. Bodies of men and women littered the ground. They were lucky if they died with their bodies fully intact. Seeing the pieces all over, I knew who was behind all this.

"That man we saw earlier. He's doing this."

"I was thinking the same thing," Chloe nodded. "Sucks. I thought he'd be dead by now too."

"He's actually currently reigning over everyone," Mash explained. "The Game Master is keeping track of who is alive. That man you're talking about has already killed over half of the masters without using a single servant. Emma, please be careful. This man knows what he is doing."

"But how can anyone know if we just started?!" I asked as Chloe took aim at a figure in the distance. It wasn't the man in question, but a woman. She was limping, with only one arm. She cried out for help, and looked as if she were struggling to summon a servant.

"Master," Alter murmured, looking at me from the corner of her golden eyes. "Make your decision. Now."

I wasn't ready to kill. Even if it wasn't by my own hands. But…this…this is war. I have to kill. I don't want to die, so others have to. I have to do this. I have to make the order. I have to. I have to. I-

Waited too long.

Another explosion. The woman was gone.

"There he is," Mash murmured. "Eighty percent of the masters are now dead, and he still hasn't summoned a servant. He's well versed in magic. The nation he comes from believes in it heavily."

I hummed, too distracted by the carnage in front of me. Things were happening way faster than I thought. How…How?

"He's our main target," I whispered. "He hasn't used a single servant yet."

"So he's not the one who shot at us earlier," Chloe concluded.

"No. That was a different master who is also still alive," Mash informed.

"I'll worry about that one later. Chloe, do you see the master anywhere?"

"No. Looks like he's hiding."

"So we will have to go out and face him head on," Alter huffed, heading for the nearest exit.

"Wait, Alter!" I called sternly.

She actually paused.

I walked over to her side, tapping the bracelet on my arm. "I'm equipping you with better defense."

"I do not need such a thing."

"Pride aside, you do. Your strength is good. I have always relied on it. But your defense needs work, so as your master, I will help you."

Alter stared at me for some time. She was pleased by my words; I could feel it. Alter nodded, allowing me to equip her with a craft essence. As I did, Cu approached.

"Got anything for me, Lil Master?"

"A craft essence for speed," I nodded. "One for you, and one for Chloe. Chloe, I want you to stay here and if you get the chance to shoot…" I swallowed. "Do it."

She nodded and smirked. "You can count on me, Master. Although, after this, I think I deserve a treat. A nice replenishment of mana?"

"We'll see," I mumbled, equipping her with a craft essence. "Cu, Alter, let's go."

"You're going out with us?" Cu blinked. "You sure you can handle that, Missy?"

"Who else is going to draw him out? He's aiming at masters, and I'm a master."

"If you say so."

Taking a deep breath, I led the way out of the building. Smelling the air outside, I cringed and covered my nose and mouth with my hand. Hard to believe just mere minutes ago, the air was clean, and now it reeked of burning corpses and fire.

"War is strange," my muffled voice seeped through my hand.

"It's quick, yet long at the same time," Cu replied, looking around.

Alter smirked, appearing pleased by her surroundings.

"Well…you two stay here. If you see the master, strike."

"Right," my servants both nodded.

I walked ahead, climbing over piles of debris and corpses. I struggled not to touch them, but blood still stained the white of my blouse, and the palms of my hands. My boots crunched against the ground, and besides that, all was quiet. Even the crackling of fire was low and almost inaudible. Or maybe my fear was just blocking out everything.

"My, my! Look at this!"

"Huh?" I blinked, spotting Game Master high above.

"Our last female master in this round, Emma Lafayette, makes an appearance! And here I thought she was going to stay hidden in a corner, crying for her mommy."

I growled. Game Master was really starting to piss me off.

"With just a handful of masters left-" before he could finish, there was another explosion in the distance. "Ah…make that two."

"Two?! Already?!" I gasped.

"Well, you're next, Kid."

H-How…two? TWO?!

My stomach tightened. I felt beyond sick, but that wasn't going to help me right now. Biting my bottom lip, I stayed strong and stood my ground.

"Careful, Emma," Mash whispered.

"Do you see him, Mash?"

"Yes. He's heading towards you. He seems uneasy."

"Most likely he's wondering how he could have possibly missed one."

"You should be able to see him soon."

"Then why hasn't Chloe taken the shot yet?"

 _I can't see him,_ my Archer's words rang in my head. _He's shielding himself somehow like a cheater!_

"Shielding…then will I be able to see him?" I began to panic just as footsteps crunched behind me.

Turning around quickly, I came face to face with the man I met at the beginning of my journey. He was covered in blood, dirt, and soot. His eyes were dark and lifeless, his lips in a deep frown. He wasn't enjoying himself; that was obvious. Then again, how could you?

"So you're the one I missed." Even his voice lacked any emotion.

I stayed quiet.

"Your Archer can't see me. I'm cloaked specifically against her eyes."

I took a step back, in the direction of Alter and Cu.

"Your Saber, I have my own, obviously, and he's much stronger than yours, so don't bother calling her over. My lancer too."

Like that ever stopped me in the game.

"Do you speak?"

I took another step back.

"Fine. Just die," he sighed, tossing a stone in my direction that began to glow bright.

I gasped, jumping back at the same time Alter and Cu appeared to block me. Alter prepared to use her sword as a shield, while Cu stabbed his lance into the stone, causing it to go off prematurely, which appeared to weaken the overall blast. With Alter shielding, the three of us skidded back, but were relatively unharmed.

"You okay, Lil Master?!" Cu called.

"Y-Yeah," I stuttered.

My opponent sighed once more. "I told you not to call them." He held up two cards. "Siegfried. Elisabeth Bathory."

Elisabeth Bathory? Did he truly think she could overpower my lancer? Then again, it was probably best that I didn't get ahead of myself considering my situation.

Out appeared his servants, but they didn't look too pleased. Especially Siegfried. His eyes were just as gloomy as his master's, while Elisabeth appeared beyond pissed.

"Couldn't you just die easily so we could move on?!" she snapped. "Now I have to waste my time fighting you!"

"Hurry and end them," her master ordered.

"Right," Siegfried and Elisabeth nodded, charging at us.

"Alter, attack Elisabeth! Cu, avoid Siegfried!" I ordered, charging towards my opponent. "Chloe! Shoot when I tell you to!"

 _Right!_

My rival tossed more stones in my direction, but Cu, along with dodging the opposite side's Saber, destroyed each and every one of them.

"Thank you, Cu!"

"Just beat him, Lil Master!" he exclaimed, just barely dodging Siegfried's blade.

I nodded, extending my hand to my enemy. Thinking hard, I was able to shoot mana out of my palm to attack him directly. He shouted out in pain, skidding back, but otherwise remaining upright. He threw more jewels, but this time, I was the one to destroy them with my own magic. My magical circuits began to glow as I utilized their abilities for the first time.

"Emma!" Mash cheered.

 _Master, what are you doing?!_ Chloe wondered as my enemy and I continued our brawl. I struggled, waiting patiently to get the result I wanted.

Finally, after a bit more fighting, it happened.

The man before me lost his footing, falling to the ground.

"Cu! Your lance! Aim it here!" I ordered.

"You sure?!"

"Do it!"

"Alright," he shrugged, dodging Siegfried. "If you say so!"

The red lance pierced the dirt right next to my opponent who gasped. Expecting it to pierce him, he moved aside, but I had expected that.

"Chloe! Aim for that spot!"

 _You got it!_

When my enemy rose, there was a quick blur of an arrow before it pierced his heart. He gasped in pain, and his servants froze, turning to look at their master in disbelief.

"Master!" they shouted as he fell back to the ground, convulsing and coughing up blood.

Panting hard, I fell back on my behind, watching as the life slowly drained from him. It seemed to take forever for him to go still. His back arched in pain, and his body shook. Out of all the things to happen in this first battle, this one moment felt as if it would stretch on into eternity. Things no longer happened quickly. I heard him wheeze for air as Siegfried and Elisabeth rushed to his side. His legs kicked at the ground, his hands turning into claws as he struggled to cling to life.

Slowly.

Very slowly.

His body finally went limp. His head rolled to the side, and his blank eyes stared directly at me. I felt my blood run cold at the sight. Meanwhile, his servants slowly began to vanish, along with the deck he had strapped to his waist.

"You did it…Emma," Mash spoke solemnly.

"Master," Alter called, walking over to my side.

"And there you have it, Folks! The first round is over, and believe it or not, Emma Lafayette of America is the winner! Wooh! Who could have seen that coming?!" Game Master chimed to the world. "Then again, most of the killing was done by someone else. I'd say her win was a cheap shot."

"Oh shut your mouth!" Alter hissed.

"Now, now. No need to be nasty."

"Master! Master!" Chloe ran towards us, jumping into my arms. "We did it! We passed the first round! See?! I knew you could!"

"Y-Yeah," I whispered, unable to look away from the dead man before me.

"Well, come on. Get back into your room and wait for the next round," Game Master ordered; a door suddenly appearing beside me. My Mash stood on the other side, watching worriedly as she wrung her own wrists. "Go on, go! Enjoy some more time alive. I doubt it'll last very long!"

I didn't respond to the tool's remark. Instead, I slowly wobbled to my feet, thanks to Cu, and walked back to my room. As soon as I got in, the door closed, and I collapsed to my knees again. Game Master was on the screen in the room, announcing my victory again to the crowd, and explaining when the next round would be.

"Emma?" Mash crouched down beside me, gently gripping my shoulder. "You did it…you won…"

I nodded once before passing out.


	4. III

III

My body felt heavy. It was the same feeling I got when I overworked myself. My legs were sore, and I tried to stretch them, but something was blocking my path. I grumbled, trying again, and this time, the object squirmed.

 _What the hell?_

I opened one eye, spotting a bundle of pink hair. Chloe winced and groaned, her arms and legs tightening their grip around my body. Her typical Archer attire was gone; replaced with a simple, orange and white striped tank top and, awkwardly enough, identical underwear.

"Chloe," I whispered, trying to pry myself free. "Chloe," I repeated.

She continued to grumble, but her arms loosened slightly. A few more seconds passed before my little archer rolled onto her back, releasing me entirely.

Sighing in relief, I sat up, grimacing at the soreness consuming my entire body.

"I feel like I just fought twenty people," I whined.

"Ah, you're awake, Se-Emma."

I smiled softly at Mash as she approached with a small, silver tray containing a single cup of tea and a plate of cookies.

I nodded, taking the cup. "Thank you. Um…Mash?"

"Yes?"

I glanced at Chloe. "How is she out of her card?"

Mash smiled gently. "This room has many features. One of them allowing your servants to roam free if they please. Chloe was adamant about staying by your side after the first battle."

"Really?"

My partner nodded. "She is very close to you, Emma. So is Saber Alter. However…" Mash's smile turned awkward and appeared forced. "I believe she was too prideful to stay."

"Makes sense," I muttered as I munched away on the cookies.

"Well…you are alive."

"I am," I nodded.

"You do not seem too happy about that."

I put down my cookie and stared at the ceiling as my mind recalled that horrible battle. "I didn't really do anything," I admitted. "I just stood around, afraid, for most of it. If it weren't for that bomber, I'd probably be dead. He got rid of so many people, I was able to get by and fight him."

"And you won against him."

"I got lucky."

Frowning, Mash reached for something on the nightstand by my side. I looked at it too, not realizing the item had been placed there to begin with.

"Is that…a Saint Quartz?" it was…beyond beautiful in person. It shimmered different colors of the rainbow, even under the artificial lights. It was massive, about the size of a basketball. Mash held it in two hands before holding it out for me to take.

"Yes," she nodded. "Your gift for winning the battle."

"What do I do with it?"

"Summon a servant."

Holding the beautiful gem in my hand, I stared at it in great awe. "Summon a servant? With this? How do I do that?"

Mash hummed, as if struggling to come up with the answer herself. "I wasn't given specific information on how to. I suppose…you should follow your instincts."

"Instincts, huh?" I whispered, continuing to stare at my quart. The longer I held it, the more it seemed to glow. I chuckled, getting an idea.

Climbing out of bed, I held the Saint Quartz out in front of me before giving it a little kiss; just a quick peck. The gem began to glow brighter than ever. Mash and I had to shut our eyes as it fell out of my hands.

When the light finally subsided, I opened my eyes to see a large, muscular man. His skin was as black as coal, his eyes glowing an ominous yellow…including what appeared to be a third eye on his forehead. His body was covered in markings I didn't understand, and adorned with gold accessories. He stared at me silently, an uncomfortable grimace on his face that revealed dark, yellow teeth.

Despite him not saying a word, his name appeared in my head.

"Darius III," I whispered. I never had him in the game, but somehow, I knew a lot about him. "The courageous king of ancient Persia. From the 4th century," I spoke, as if entranced. "Known as the last king of Persia in the Achaemenid dynasty. Stood as the rival of Macedonia's King of Conquerors, Iskandar, many times."

He nodded, bowed, then slowly disappeared into a card. I grabbed it, smiling.

"A new member of the team."

Mash smiled. "Yes. And every time you win a battle, you will be able to summon another."

I paused. "Every time I win…" my stomach tightened. Would I win again? No. It was just a fluke. There is no way I could win again.

"Emma?"

"Um…so…what do we do while we wait for the next battle?"

"Rest and train."

Nodding, I glanced at Chloe, still fast asleep, and tucked her in.

"Rest and train," I whispered. "Rest and train…"

"You look pale, Emma."

"Just a bi-"

Before I could finish, I had passed out again.

(*)(*)(*)

"You must train not only your body, but your mind…and magical circuits," Mash explained a few hours later.

I nodded, standing before my wardrobe as my attire was changed. A black and red sports bra and shorts, with black knee and elbow pads and black and red sneakers composed my outfit. My hair was placed into a high ponytail, held together with a red ribbon. I glanced at the mirror, poking at the baby fat that never left my stomach.

"Mind, body, magical circuits," I repeated, turning to face the lilac-haired girl. "But where do we train?"

"Here. The room will shift into whatever you need it to be. Didn't I mention that before?"

She might have. I might have been too anxious to remember that knowledge.

"How does it change?"

Mash waved her hand, a screen appearing before her. She tapped away at it, the room around me wavering before all the furniture slowly faded away. The once red and gold room was now a stark white, except for the black asphalt that now covered the floor.

"Woah," Chloe whispered, sitting Indian style on the floor. She refused to go back to her card, and I saw no reason to force her. She had changed into an orange top and overalls, her large eyes looking around the room in awe.

"Who would you like to battle first, Emma?" Mash wondered. "Alter? Emiya?"

Chloe scoffed at the mention of her brother.

"Chulainn?"

I thought about my answer. It would be best for me to start with an easy opponent, right? Someone who wouldn't be too intimidating. I thought over my deck, contemplating which servant would be best.

"Edward Teach."

Both Chloe and Mash looked at me as if I were insane. "Edward Teach?!" they gasped in unison.

I nodded. I despised the pervert with every ounce of my being, even before he was brought to life by this Holy Grail, but that hatred also made it so I didn't fear him. He may be a pirate, but he was a puny man who thought he was bigger than what he actually was. I was sure I would be able to take him down. Especially if-

I looked over at Chloe.

"W-What?" she stuttered nervously.

I nodded to myself, turning back to Mash. Grabbing his card, I held it out and exclaimed: "Edward Teach!"

The black haired man soon appeared before me with a disgusting grin on his face. Before I could so much as open my mouth, his dark eyes flickered to Chloe. His cheeks flushed, and he began to charge towards her, arms wide open.

"Come to me, Little One!"

"Get the hell away from me!" Chloe exclaimed, summoning her swords.

"I got him!" I called, bolting in his direction. I was a little shocked by how fast I was moving. Glancing at my legs, I could see the magic within me glowing. "That was…oddly easy."

"Chloe-chan~~~" Teach chimed.

"Back off you bearded sicko!" I shouted, flipping in the air and slamming my leg down directly on his head.

A loud crack filled the air, causing me to freeze and think: _Holy crap, I just killed my servant!_ But as I jumped back, Teach continued to move and talk from his new place on the floor.

"T-That was a good kick, missy," he stuttered, slowly sitting up to look at me with a childish pout. "But why did you get in my way?"

"She's a child, you pedo!" I exclaimed, my guilt gone once more.

"That's the best part!"

Chloe shivered, hugging herself and turning away. Meanwhile, I grit my teeth, hands balling up into fists.

"You…son of a-" Shouting in rage, I lunged at him again, the circuits in my arms now glowing as I landed a punch directly on his cheek. His head lurched to the side, his body flying across the training ground.

"W-wow," Mash whispered, seeming to be in great disbelief.

"What?" I asked, looking at her.

"T-Today's lesson was to activate your magical circuits, but…you've already done it in less than a few minutes."

"Is it supposed to be hard?" I wondered innocently.

"Well, your government activated them before bringing you into the war."

I nodded, recalling a strange conversation when everything began.

"But, for you to mentally use them is still a bit of a challenge. However, you did it, just like that." Mash smiled warmly. "Congratulations, Emma."

"Thank you," I nodded, staring at my open palm as the circuits appeared on it.

"My, my, my! If it isn't our first winner!"

As Teach slowly vanished back into his card, Chloe, Mash, and I all looked up to see Game Master suddenly in my room. He bounced around joyfully, a slight glow around him as a red dot could be seen blinking from time to time.

"Wait. Are you recording me?!" I snapped.

"The Holy Grail figured the fans would like to see what kind of person the recent winner is. And look at this, Ladies and Gentlemen! Her first training and she already has all her magical circuits turned on. Quite amazing if you ask me. So, tell us, Emma Lafayette, how did you feel during your first battle? Well, if you could call it that. You were hiding for most of it. Tell all the viewers how it felt to hide like a child, only to come out in the very end."

I could feel my face burn in both rage and embarrassment. My hands curled into fists at my side as I narrowed my gaze at the stupid machine. "You think this is all some kind of joke?! People are actually dying, and you're sitting here like it's nothing!"

"Floating, actually," Game Master corrected.

"Oh shut up! I'll tell your audience something alright! All this is just some sick game so that our greedy go-"

"And that's all for today, Folks!"

"I'm not done!" I shouted as Game Master flew away. "What the hell?!"

"I've never seen you angry, Emma," Mash whispered. "Not even in battle."

"I'm angry because I was brought into this stupid war against my will, and Game Master is taking it all as a game!"

"To him, it is a game," Chloe grumbled, walking over to me.

"This isn't a game," I argued. "There are no multiple lives. The people who die aren't coming back to life. The pain you feel is real, and it isn't like it's all just going to go away when the match is over. This isn't a game. This is a real war. A bloody war caused by a stupid grail who couldn't just pick one person to use it!"

Mash frowned. "Come, Emma. We should continue training. Who would you like to choose next?"

Still fuming over my short encounter with Game Master, I pulled out a random card and exclaimed: "Heracles!"

Chloe and Mash both looked at me in horror as the massive figure appeared before us. He gripped his gigantic sword in one meaty fist before letting out a loud, animalistic growl that shook the entire room.

"A-Are you sure about this, Master?" Chloe stuttered. "You may be getting ahead of yourself."

I took a fighting stance and glared at Heracles. "Come on!"

"You're insane!" my archer exclaimed as Berserker came raging towards me.

Despite his size, he was fast and agile. I had to be careful. As he swung his sword, I jumped into the air, swinging my leg at his head, but he easily dodged and grabbed me by the limb. With a simple swing of his arm, I was flung at the wall. I gasped out in shock, the pain unlike anything I had felt before, but oddly enough, it quickly vanished as soon as it appeared.

"Activating healing craft essence," Mash explained. "All wounds will instantly be healed within the arena."

I nodded, landing safely on my feet as Berserker came charging again.

I wasn't just a master, I had to remember that. Fighting with servants wasn't the only way to win. I was also a magician now, and magic ran through my veins.

"Ignis!" I exclaimed, orbs of fire surrounding me like a mandala. "Germinat!"

One by one, the flames shot at Berserker like a bullet, and with each one, he swatted it away as if it were nothing but a mere fly.

"Shit," I whispered, jumping out of his way just in time. He had clasped his fists together and slammed them down, creating a crater on the asphalt. I created some distance between us before moving onto my next attack.

"Et Pertingens Nubila!" Shards of sharp ice began raining form the sky, slicing and stabbing into anything they touched. Berserker shouted out in rage as his arms and legs were pierced. His eyes seemed to glow red, and his movements became faster once his wounds had healed.

"Vestibulum!" I held out my hands as static shot out, electrocuting Berserker as if I were holding a Taser of some kind. However, it had no effect on the beast who continued to head towards me.

"She's already used three elements," I could hear Mash speaking in awe to Chloe. "And created her own spells. How is she able to do all that so quickly?"

I glanced at them briefly, catching a glimpse of Chloe's proud smirk. "That's my master! Kick his ass!"

"Language, Chloe!" I shouted, dodging Heracles' hits.

"I'm not one of your kid sisters, don't tell me what to do!"

I chuckled, rolling my eyes as I curled my hand into a fist. "Pugnus Petram!" My hand was instantly consumed by hard rock as I punched Heracles across the face.

He went skidding back, his neck snapping back into place quickly. I couldn't help but shiver at the sight. It was pretty creepy.

Berserker let out another roar as he buckled down into place, the ground underneath him giving way under his weight and cracking. He raised his fists before running at me, clearly prepared to return my punch.

"Praesidium!" I spoke in a rushed tone, crossing my arms over me like an "x" as a barrier surrounded me.

Heracles punched at it repeatedly, each impact causing me to wince in pain. The barrier was protecting me from harm, but each shock sent an uncomfortable spark through my body.

"Ignis! Germinat!" my flames returned, raining down on Heracles. He roared and jumped back.

"E-Emma, please be careful," Mash gasped as I lowered my barrier.

"Why?" I asked a bit too soon.

As soon as that word left my mouth, my entire body jolted, and it felt like every ounce of strength within me had vanished. I quickly crumbled to my knees, slamming my hands on the ground in a poor attempt to stay up. I was panting heavily, my vision blurring as my head began to spin. It was a sickly feeling; it reminded me of all the times my blood sugar dropped as a kid. I felt nauseated, and cold. My head could barely move, and instead, lulled from one side to the other as I fought to stay up.

"Training complete!" Mash spoke quickly. "Berserker, please return to card form!"

Heracles growled, walking over to me.

"Don't you dare!" Chloe snapped. I could feel the breeze as she suddenly ran in front of me. "The battle is done!"

Heracles ignored her, walking over to my side and getting on one knee. I forced myself to look up at him, but that only caused me to fall completely onto my side. Our eyes met, and the bloodlust he had mere moments ago was now gone. In its place was…worry?

Berserker reached out for me, scooping me into his large arms. Mash sighed in relief as Chloe huffed, hands on her hips.

"Is this…what it feels like…to lose a lot...of mana?" I asked through gasps of air.

"I'm afraid so."

"But she didn't get this way on the battlefield," Chloe pointed out as the room returned to normal and I was placed onto my bed. "She summoned multiple servants and was fine."

"I believe adrenaline played a huge role in that," Mash admitted, checking my vitals as I laid in bed, unable to lift so much as a finger. "She was consumed by fear, which must have kept her going. It would explain why she passed out the minute she returned to this room."

"I guess so…" my archer walked over to my other side with Berserker, her hand gripping mine. "You're cold, Master."

I felt cold. It was as if all the warmth had been sucked out of me. Could it have been from the fire attacks or just magic in general?

"Please rest, Emma."

"All I do is rest," I whispered, unable to make my voice any higher.

"Well, the battle just began. You're still adjusting to everything," Chloe smiled. "Soon you'll be just fine and kicking ass non-stop!"

"If I survive that long," was the last thing I remember saying before falling asleep.


End file.
